


Blood

by kinkgameplays



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Boredom, Denial, M/M, Mostly just Nagito pining, Ultimate Genius, Ultimate Lucky Student, some Kuzusouda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkgameplays/pseuds/kinkgameplays
Summary: What happens when a genius gets bored? Chaos. It's all encompassing. Even if they don't mean to. And oh so despair inducing.





	1. Ant and the Boot

**Author's Note:**

> Blood and gore Tw eventually!

Izuru Kamukura had been having a boring day in this boring place and it was truly and utterly getting on his last nerve. He could take a lot, but once he reached wits end, things would get bloody. Literally.

He crossed his arms as he ended up leaning against a wall and huffing a breath of frustration. What was the fucking point in being here? Why was he here if nothing could entertain him? How was he going to fulfill his purpose if he couldn’t do anything to do it?

It was all so frustrating and confusing that eventually Kamakura let out a growl and turned around to have his forehead against the wall. He was angry and he let that show as he punched the wall. Over. And over. And over. And over.

“Kamakura-kun?” 

That voice. 

Kamakura turned around and was nearly face to face with Nagito Komaeda. The lucky man himself. It was just his luck, wasn’t it? To find him in such a state. He wanted to just disappear, but that was more a Hinata thought so he brushed it away along with a strand of hair in his face.

He felt blood drip from his knuckles and he looked down at his torn knuckles. He did have quite a bit of strength with all the talents he possessed, but he hardly ever used it nowadays. Now he was paying the price. A low price since he didn’t feel pain much, but pain nonetheless. 

“Excuse me, Komaeda, but what are you doing here? I thought I told you to be boring elsewhere.” Kamakura said in his drab, monotonous voice. “And don’t address me as if we’re friends. You’re far to boring to be a friend.” He added when Komaeda moved to open his mouth.

Komaeda looked dejected for a second and he saw a flicker of despair in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with that wildfire of hope that always seemed to be alright in his eyes.”Oh Kamakura-kun, I’m just taking a walk. I didn’t expect you to be here, so I apologize for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He said with a bow. 

Kamakura looked displeased at the apology and how hastily it was made. It didn’t feel genuine with how short it was, but Kamakura figured it was since it came from the well-meaning, white haired man. 

Honestly, Kamakura was just glad that Komaeda wasn’t questioning why exactly he was hitting a wall. That was something to hard to explain. He didn’t have emotions. He just didn’t. So why was he feeling that? Even he didn’t know.

“But-“

There it was, Kamakura thought with an inner groan.

Kamakura snapped back to the present at the simple word that conveyed that he would end up having to explain himself anyways. Then it hit him. 

He didn’t have to explain anything. He could just walk away. Komaeda would likely follow after him, but he could shake him off if he used his ultimate luck. After a second, he realized that Komaeda was talking and that he likely had to at least acknowledge that he existed for a bit longer.

“-did you run your hand into the wall a few times by accident?” Komaeda joked with a nervous laugh. He was trying to lighten the mood since he could likely sense Kamakura’s tense aura from that close. 

Kamakura didn’t react to his not funny joke and he started to walk away. 

Until…

His back was slammed against the wall. It wasn’t too rough, but it was enough to jostle him. He looked Komaeda in the eyes with a slightly shocked look in his gaze. Meanwhile, Komaeda wasn’t meeting his eyes and had his arm pinning Kamakura to the wall.

“Hinata. I know you’re there. Seriously. Talk to me”

It was simple, but the name was enough to get him to not be shocked anymore. He, instead felt the buzz of anger at the audacity that Komaeda had to pin him to a wall and order him to talk. 

His own eyes suddenly had a strange fire in them and it scared Nagito once he finally looked at him to see his reaction, hoping it wouldn’t be anger, but lo and behold. It was. Komaeda flinched at the look on his face and tried to let go to move away from him to a respectful distance. 

Then what happened next shocked him and left him breathless. 

Kamakura grabbed him by the shirt and with fury in his eyes, he slammed him against the wall, harder then Komaeda had. Kamakura was certainly angry now and he wanted blood. “Don’t ever call me that again. He is gone.” Kamakura made sure emphasize each word and growled towards the very end. “I will not stand for anymore of your antics, so refrain.” 

Komaeda felt fear at the harsh words and he shrunk a little into himself, but he knew he just had to address this. “I know that you’re feeling things. I can see it written on your face.” 

The long haired boy’s face went blank of all emotion when Komaeda pointed it out, but he did have a point. Shut up, he told himself at that remark. He does not have a point. He can’t.

“You’re truly an idiot. A selfish one at that for wanting someone who is certainly gone, to be back.” Kamakura said deadpanning as he looked at Komaeda with mocking pity in his eyes.

“I cannot and will not feel anything besides distaste for a maggot such as yourself. It does not take an ultimate genius like me to see that you should not address me as if we’re equals, but instead you should view me as the boot that squishes the ant.”

Kamakura leaned in to Komaedas ear and quietly whispered into it. “And you’re the ant.”

Kamakura pulled away and let go of Komaeda, dusting himself off and looking at the shaking Komaeda with disgust. “Now-“ The cruel boy started to walk away. “go away and do not bother me again.” He said as Komaeda scurried away like a kicked puppy. 

Komaeda looked back once as he made his way back to the school, terrified of what would happen if he spoke anymore, but he swore he saw a strange look on Kamakura’s face. And Nagito clung onto hope that he could help his friend.


	2. The Entanglement

The day had been a fairly nice one in Souda’s eyes and he enjoyed it. Save, of course, for the miserable Nagito who was throwing off all sorts of bad vibes. He hated when that kid acted like that and he almost felt obligated to help him, but he was not getting involved in whatever nonsense had gotten into Nagito. 

That kid was weird. And he was not getting involved.

Nope, not gonna do it. Souda was not going to get involved no matter what happened. Even if the only thing stopping a meteor from wiping out the school was helping Nagito, he wasn’t gonna do it.

Not. At. All.

And finally with a groan, Kazuichi Souda got up from his desk and started to walk over to Nagito, who was still staring out a window miserably and wistfully.stop him from interacting with him? Not at all. It was like finding a cut that had a scab over it, that hurt every time you move it, but still moving it anyways to get it off. Or at least thats how Souda viewed it.

He wondered what could possibly be depressing Nagito so much and thought of some fairly possible situations, but not once did it cross his mind that it could be his need to help those who were hopeless that was affecting him so. 

Souda planted his hands on the desk and got Nagito’s attention with the sudden appearance of him. “What the fuck is wrong, Komaeda? You’re giving off worse vibes than usual.” He asked while trying to maintain eye contact with those unnerving eyes that only Hajime had been able to withstand.

Nagito Komaeda sighed and put on his best front. He put his head in his hands and looked up at Souda. “It’s truly none of your business, but in all honesty I was trying to get your attention.”

Souda looked certainly shocked at that. “Wh-what?! mY attention?!” He asked with a weird look on his face. What a gay disaster, even if he wasn’t gay for Komaeda specifically, but he was still a disaster for any man that paid him attention enough to mess with him.

Komaeda chuckled, feeling a little better due to Souda’s reaction. “I’m joking. I do do that sometimes.” He said tilting his head and scrutinizing Souda under his gaze, looking for something to give him ammo. “Plus you’re not my type.”

Once Souda recovered from the shock, he squinted at Nagito. “Are you certain?” He asked, just making sure. He disliked Nagito quite a bit, but was that going to 

“I swear on all things hopeful that I do not harbor any positive feelings towards you.” He said raising his right arm to swear with. 

Souda wiped away some imaginary sweat from his brow and looked relieved. “Good, because I only like...certain people.” He said looking at the rest of the people in the classroom who all weren’t paying attention to their conversation and instead, doing their own things while coped up in class. 

Nagito laughed an almost bitter laugh that surprised Souda once again and he turned back to look at Komaeda. “What the fuck dude? Will you quit being so goddamn creepy all the time?” He asked while slapping Nagito’s shoulder with a random rag he had in his hand. 

Nagito looked back up at Souda. “Why are you even here? I didn’t ask to be reprimanded by you yknow.” He said with a certain firmness in his voice. “I didn’t ask to confront my feelings.” He ended dramatically.

Souda just rolled his eyes and continued in what he was saying earlier. “You’re giving me bad vibes. Can I somehow fix whatever the fuck is going on with you right now? Fixing things is my specialty.”

“So is breaking things and smelling.”

“Shut up before I whack you with a wrench, Komaeda.”

Nagito shrugged and smiled softly. “You want to help?” 

Souda did not like the way he phrased that question but he supposed it conveyed an innocent enough message. “Suuuure?”

“It’s a yes or no question.”

“I guess the answer is yes.” Souda said with a solemn nod as if he was just signing away his life to the devil, but honestly he just wanted the bad vibes to stop before they drove him crazy. 

Nagito looked like he was thinking for a bit and he devised a plan in that time. “Well, you could always meet me tonight when I have more supplies and less possible eavesdroppers.” He said with a mischievous look on his face. Now Souda was scared. 

“I swear if you’re thinking of blowing up the school, I’m out.” Souda said in a panicked whisper as he looked around to make sure no one was coming to get him. 

Nagito laughed once more, but this time it was more lighthearted. “No! Nothing like that!” He said not caring about who listened in currently. Any of his plans would be discussed when they were alone. “I just need you and some supplies I have in my room. So plan to meet me in my room at sundown.” He said writing it down on a small piece of paper that he coincidentally had, but unfortunately his pen exploded in his hand and he sighed, wiping the ink off his hands and onto another random piece of paper.

“Nevermind, I’m certain even you can remember those simple instructions.”

“Hey!”

“Once again Im joking. Keep up.” Nagito said with a smile as he tented his fingers in front of his face and he thought of a plan to get Kamakura-kun to admit his feelings.


End file.
